Peeping Toms
by Dark2day
Summary: Naruto, Rock Lee and Jiraiya were about to repair a minor damage, but Naruto uses a hammer and hit it against a wall and leaves a hole. What happens if Naruto and his friends discovers what's happening in the other side of the room? There's a few OC characters.


Naruto mix with Suite Life

"Peeping Toms"

**Jiraiya**: All right, guys, in order to properly re-plaster this wall, ironically, we must first make this hole slightly bigger.  
**Naruto**: All right! _(Hits the wall with hammer)_  
**Jiraiya**: Not that big! We're going to need more plaster. Luckily, Mother got me some for Christmas.  
**Rock Lee**: What'd she get you for your birthday, grout? _(Laughs)_  
**Jiraiya**: No. spackle.

**Naruto**: _(looking through the hole in the wall)_ Oh, my gosh! I broke through to the next room! There's a girls' from our teams in there!  
**Rock Lee**: Maybe we should go next door and say hello!  
**Naruto**: _(mockingly)_ maybe we should go next door and say hello!  
_(Naruto continues looking through the hole)_  
**Rock Lee**: Naruto, you can't spy on them! It's wrong.  
**Naruto**: Haven't you always wanted to know what a girl really thinks, what they really want, what they really talk about?  
**Rock Lee**: So, you don't care about what they look like?  
**Naruto**: Only in the interest of science.  
**Rock Lee**: Well, I _do_ love science. _(Looks through the hole in the wall)_

**Jiraiya**: All right, let's dig in!  
**Rock Lee**: Well, you don't have to eat with us, Jiraiya. Its bad enough you have to spend _all_ day with us.  
**Jiraiya**: That's all right. I love spending time with my crew.  
**Naruto**: I just feel bad for my mom, all by herself in a big empty suite, having to eat all alone.  
**Jiraiya**: See ya, crew. _(Leaves)_

**Naruto: **I like the girl with the dark blue hair.

_Hinata blushes and gets excited_

**Rock Lee**: You can keep her; I want the girl with the pink hair who's reading. _(In a girl voice)_ Would you read Rocky Leey a bedtime story? _(In a deep voice)_ I knew she would!

_Sakura gasps and steam comes out_

**Gaara**: Hey guys! Kankuro and I broke the ice cream truck and there is ice cream everywhere!

**Naruto**: Hey Gaara, I hit the wall and there winning girls in there.

**Gaara**: So you are peeping. May I take a look?

**Naruto**: Sorry this hole is open for me and my brother only.  
**Gaara**: I've got 10 bucks.  
**Naruto**: Hello brother Gaara!

**Gaara**: Oh that's the waste of 10 bucks! There just sitting there reading and…..no….wait….. wait ….PILLOWFIGHT!!

**Naruto and Rock Lee**: OHHH LET ME SEE!!

**Gaara**: wait Gaara has a science project to do and DIBS ON THE GIRL WITH THE BLACK HAIR AND CHEETAH MARKS!!

_Zora stops playing and starts blushing_

**Naruto**: Times up Gaara please come again!  
**Gaara**: Darn! Well at least I know that the girl likes boys who are honest! I still liked that girl with the cheetah marks.

_Zora continues to blush_  
**Naruto**: If you ever date her, make sure you tell her that you first spotted her through a hole in the wall!  
**Gaara**: Maybe I'll leave that out!

**Neji**: Hey, guys where you have been? I have much time on the ice cream truck and I can't get stupid song out of my head. _(Starts to singing Pop Goes the Weasel)_ Tirititi...  
**Naruto**: Neji, We know the song.  
**Rock Lee**: TARARARARA!  
**Naruto**: _(in a soft voice) _Dude, keep it down; we're listening to hot girls at the other side of the room.

**Neji**: And do you think that I've been standing in that ice cream for to long?

_Naruto moves out of the way_  
**Neji**: _(looks through the hole)_ Oh, this is a lot better than ice cream! Tenten is cute in her PJs.

_TenTen blushed  
_

_Shikamaru walks past the hallway and walks back_

**Shikamaru**: Hey what y'all guys doing?

**Naruto**: Hey Shikamaru! I hit a wall and we are listening girls at the other side of the room.

**Shikamaru**: So yur all spying right?

**Evryone**: Yeah!

**Rock Lee**: We are uncovering the mysteries of women!

**Shikamaru**: May I take a look?

**Gaara**: No way! This peekin' thru a hole is between me, Kankuro, Naruto and Rock Lee.

**Shikamaru**: I've got 30 bucks!

**Gaara**: Welcome to the group!

_Shikamaru peeks thru the hole_

**Shikamaru**: Hey that girl with the four pig tails is cute.

_Temari started sweating_

**Shikamaru**: Yeah.

_(At the other side of the room)_

**Sakura**: Is it me or somebody is talking at the other side of the room?

**Tenten**: Yeah I think I'm hearing guys!

**Hinata** (talking_ in a soft voice and pushing her fingers together): _Yeah I heard Naruto saying that he likes me _(then faints)_

**Sakura**: I heard Rock Lee saying that he loves me! OHH I'M GONNA-

**TenTen**: Hey clam down Sakura! We don't want to disturb the other guests here in the hotel.

**Ino**: Yeah you don't want to get kicked out, huh bill-board head?

**Sakura**: WHA I OTTA-

**Hinata: **Why is there a hole in wall?

**Temari**: I don't know, but I think that's where we hear them and plus they were spying on us!

_(Zora peeks thru the hole)_

_(The boys are not peeking for now)_

**Zora**: Uh, Temari I think your brothers are at the other side of the room and I heard Gaara saying "Dibs on the girl with the black hair with Cheetah Marks!" What's that mean?

**Temari**: What he means is that he likes you.

**Zora**: Really?

**Temari:** Yeah

_(Back to the boys)_

**Rock Lee**: Hey Naruto, Can you drill 4 more holes?

**Naruto**: Sure then maybe we can't fight over one hole to look at the girls.

_Naruto drilling four more holes_

**TenTen**: Hey what's that?

**Sakura**: What's wha- hey!!

**Temari**: I see what they are doing! They are trying need to spy on us!

**Ino**: Hinata, Wake up!

**Hinata**: Huh wha?

**Zora**: Hinata, the boys are spying on us!

**Hinata**: What!? I don't want Naruto-kun and the guys seeing us in PJs!! What should we do?

**Sakura**: Don't worry, I've got a plan! Everyone huddle up!!

_(Whispering a conversation)_

**Girls**: Break!

**Sakura**: YEAH! Let's do this!

_(All the boys look thru the holes and listening)_

**Sakura**: You know what I think, the guys are really cute, even Sasuke!

**Ino**: Hey! Back off bill-board head he's mine!

**Sakura**: All right then do you want a fight?

**TenTen**: Hey girls let's not fight ok I meant like this is a slumber party.

**Sakura**: Yeah… Let's not waste our chakra.

**Hinata**: You know what I think…these guys need to give me a massage.

**Temari**: Yeah so do I.

**Zora**: Me too…

**Gaara**: This is getting good.

**Neji**: Is there somebody writing this stuff down?

**Shikamaru** _(started _writing: Got it here!

**Sakura**: You know what makes me melt?

**Zora**: What?

**Sakura**: A good poke in the eye!

**Shikamaru** _(poked by Temari)_: Oww!

**Neji **_(poked by TenTen)_: Oww!

**Rock Lee** _(poked by Sakura)_: Oww!

**Naruto** _(poked by Hinata, but said sorry)_: Oww!

**Gaara** _(poked by Zora and saying sorry too)_: Oww! Not my good eye!

**Sakura**: That will teach ya!!

**Jiraiya**: Hey guys what are ya- what are these holes coming from?

**Rock Lee**: UH termites?

_(Jiraiya peeks thru the hole and got poked)_

**Jiraiya**: oww!! These termites are poking my eyes out!!

_(Continues to peek and poked again)_

**Jiraiya**: oww!! And they are really angry!!

**Third Hokage**: I just got a complaint about peeping toms.  
**Naruto**: I wasn't peeping.  
**Rock Lee**: No peeping here. _(Covering hand on eye)_  
**Third Hokage**: Oh, pish-posh! You people were peeping!

**Jiraiya**: Anko, I would never ever peek thru the- _(feeling the hokage's head)_ did you do something with your hair?

**Gaara**: Well, I am very disappointed in you two! I'm leaving.  
**Anko**: Good idea, I'll call your parents. They'll be waiting to ground you.

_Gaara hits the wall and Neji and Shikamaru helped him._

_(Jiraiya points beside Naruto and Rock Lee)_  
**Jiraiya**: I am very disappointed in you! I can't believe you used my tools for evil! _(Crashes into the door)_

**Anko**: I thought I taught you to have more respect towards women.  
**Naruto**: You did! But those weekends with dad...  
**Anko**: Enough!

**Anko**: You're gonna write those girls an apology and an essay on why peeping is wrong. 500 words each.  
**Naruto**: 500 words? Couldn't you just ground us?  
**Anko**: 1,000.  
**Naruto**: 1,000?!  
**Anko**: 2,000. You wanna go for 3?  
**Rock Lee**: Quit while we're behind. You don't even know 3,000 words.


End file.
